comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Beta Ray Bill (Earth-2004)
History The Burning Galaxy was destroyed through the machinations of Surturand his Fire Demons. The surviving Korbinites decided to choose a champion whom they would follow to their new home. That champion, known as Beta Ray Bill, was successful and was transformed into a cybernetic being resembling a fierce creature. The Korbinites then massed their fleet, put themselves into stasis, and followed Bill's ship. Bill fought legions of demons sent by Surtur. At one point during this exodus, Surtur's fire demons managed to breach and completely overrun the ship. Unable to fight them all off, Bill resorted to opening up the airlock in a desperate move to force all of them out of the ship to protect the Korbinites. This almost cost Bill his life, but he was saved at the last second by a passing Nova Centurion. As the fleet approached the Milky Way galaxy, it was detected by a S.H.I.E.L.D. satellite. Nick Fury asked Thor to investigate. Thor was deemed a threat by the ship, so Bill fought him. During the short battle Thor was separated from his hammer, Mjolnir, and when he reverted to Donald Blake, Bill knocked him out. Curious, Bill picked up the hammer and gained the power of Thor. His Ship landed on Earth, but Odin transported Thor and Bill to Asgard to resolve the problem. Bill claimed the hammer as spoils of battle. Odin decreed that the two would battle to the death in Skartheim for the right to keep the hammer. Bill's Korbinite physiology gave him an advantage in the lava-filled realm and so he won again - it was later revealed that Odin gave Bill the advantage on purpose, so he could defeat the weakened Thor. However, he refused to take Thor's life. Odin may have chosen that arena to further test Bill's worthiness and to teach Thor a lesson; regardless, he returned the hammer to Thor and had a new hammer made of Uru, Spacebreaker, forged for Bill. With Spacebreaker, Bill became a powerful hero. He left Asgard for the wider galaxy, soon tracking down the Titan Thanos and his Black Order. However, Bill underestimated Thanos, and was beaten up by his Black Order, had his ship blown to bits, and was left to dead floating in space. He was found near dead by the Guardians of the Galaxy, who brought him aboard and saved his life. A debt of life owed, Bill stayed by their side. The Mind Games Shadow Wars After meeting back up with the other survivors at the Avengers HQ, Bill was suprised to see other Asgardians, Loki, Heimdall and meeting Thor once again. Gaurdians of the Galaxy Infinity War The Guardians met up with Thor following the capture of Stephen Strange by the Black Order. The Gaurdians and Thor broke onto the Sanctuary II to save Strange, but Thanos then arrived, fighting the heroes. Bill's attack was blocked, and to insure their survival, Strange opened a portal with his last energy to send Thor and the Gaurdians to Earth. Bill was furious with himself for not having the strnght to kill Thanos there and then, but the others assured him it would be okay, and Bill promised to himself he would make up for his mistake. The united Guardians, Avengers and X-Mwn debated what to do about Thanos, Nova suggesting the entity Adam Warlock was likely the only being who could stand a chance against Thanos. After learning that Warlock was on the planet Epsilon, Bill opted to go, along with Tony Stark, Peter Parker, Scott Summers, Jonathan Storm, James Proudstar and the Skrull Talos. Apon arriving, the team found Warlock living in a hut, and after Talos asked the meaning of the energy signals he was getting, Warlock informed them that Epsilon housed the Soul Stone, which gave the planet its life. Spider Man expressed how easy it would be with a stone and Warlock, but Adam informed them the temple of the Soul Stone was not so easy to access, and that to take the stone, a willing sacrifice must be made, a soul for a soul. As the team argued over how none of them should have to do it, and preventing those who wanted to, Bill thought back to his promiseto right his mistake , and with a nod from Warlock, walked onto the temple grounds and willingly sacrificed his own life to free the Soul Stone. Human Torch rushed to his frined, but only had the Soul Stone land in his hands. Beta Ray Bill then faded away in a glow of orange light, at peace that he had done the right thing. Legacy Prior to fighting Thanos, Human Torch gave Warlock the Soul Stone, and the team held a breif memorial for Bill, where they buried his hammer in the ground in his honour. Category:Earth-2004 Category:Earth-2004 Stars Category:Deceased characters of Earth-2004